Wont say
by Lakshmi1
Summary: Lily is a 19 year old Auror in America who hates boys. James is a 20 year old auror in UK. When lily's post changes and she moves into UK, James is designated to be her partner. Lily yells at him James shows that he hates Lily. They are working together.


Please Note: Points about characters:  
  
Lily: curly red hair till half-back and green eyes. Best friend named Arabella (Bella). Hates boys because of her relationship with them in previous years. Went to Oxford, School of Witchcraft for seven years. She is nineteen with 5' 9 and slim and trim figure.  
  
James: messy, unruly black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Best friends named- Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Is fine with girls: shows hate for Lily. Went to Hogwarts for seven years. He is 20 years old. 6'0 with muscular figure.  
  
Sirius: till shoulder black hair and dark blue eyes. Loves girls. Went to Hogwarts with James, Remus, and Peter. He is twenty like the rest and is 6'2. he is like an elder brother and is a best friend to James.  
  
Remus: Sandy brown hair with grey eyes. 5'10. Relationship with girls is not a lot of romantic interaction but friendly. He is a werewolf .  
  
Peter: 5'5 and brown hair with hazel eyes. (I hate him but cant make any of the marauder ugly now can I?) Not many girl are after him even though he would do anything to be with them. He is an idiot  
  
ALL OF THEM ARE ANIMAGUS. James is a stag (Prongs), Sirius is a black big dog (Padfoot), Peter is a rat (Wormtail), Remus is werewolf (Moony), and Lily is a dove (Grace)  
  
On a starless night, Lily Evans, a nineteen-year-old Auror, walked through the empty and soundless hallways of the Ministry of Magic in the USA. Suddenly, a pierce of icy cold laughter erupted the silence. "Kneel down to the Dark Lord, fool!" the icy-storm voice spoke up. Voldemort, a thought crept into Lillian's mind. Her heart froze as she tried walking up the hall, following the voice, her hand instinctively on her wand for protection. She took her steps carefully and noiselessly. Sure enough there in front of the desk of the Minister of Magic, USA was standing Lord Voldemort and a few of his death eaters. Pathetic Fools! Lily spat in her mind. Even though she was cursing in her mind, her heart throbbed. A flash of green light swam in her view. The next instant the only thing she saw was her boss' dead body. She slumped down the wall and tears started forming in her eyes. She hated all of this, the killing, the darkness. She wanted to get a break from all this killing. When she had calmed down she called (I know there aren't any phone, but just bear with me here!) the MDM, Magical Death management (please don't ask!).  
  
Seven hours later, Lily Evans was awoken from her slumber. "Lily!" Arabella Figg, Lily's best friend, whispered, "Lily! Get up! Walter Church the Prig was appointed the minister. He requests our presence."  
  
Two hours later, Lily dressed and apparated to the Ministry. In front of her was Walter, also known as 'The Prig.' Hands clenched in the back, Lily was trying to control her fury of seeing him on her boss' desk. Then fifteen minutes later, Lily was red with rage, didn't suit her face though, her hair being red and face being red and then her twinkling green eyes contrasted the face, because of the decision on her post. "That is my final decision and we need not discuss it," Church said and smirked at the look on lily's face. "Anything you would like to say, my dear?"  
  
"What about Bella?" Lily inquired.  
  
"She wont be accompanying you."  
  
"Are you trying to make me miserable?!" Lily shouted at her new superior. "  
  
"Well...maybe....you could always quit," he suggested.  
  
"Whatever...I wont quit and I want you to send them a letter in the Ministry of Magic in Britain saying that I will be coming tomorrow. Tell them that I don't want any room-mate and there should be no boys near my dorm." Lily huffed angrily and stomped away.  
In the Ministry of Magic, England the minister was trying to convince people to change partners. "James, you know that you have been partnered with Sirius for more than enough time. So, I think it is time for you to change partners. Your partner will be," Crouch took out a piece of paper, "Lillan Evans (the prig's doing). He is a muggle-born and trained as an Auror for two years. He will be coming tomorrow and you two will be sharing a room. I will see to it that Sirius gets another partner and room. You may go now."  
  
"I can't believe he is doing all this!" James blurted out after five minutes of silence, "changing my partner is OK, but switching my roommate! I mean, man, I have known you for 12 years, since you were eight! We just can't switch rooms! We have been roommates forever!" James said, his sparkling chocolate brown eyes not showing sadness. Sirius hugged him (no they are not gay!)  
  
"It will be okay. We will hex this Lillan Evans so badly, he wont remember his name and will suck his thumb, crying out for his mommy," replied Sirius, trying to cheer up his now very sad friend. Potter laughed. And the sadness was soon forgotten as Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter went out to have some fun. 


End file.
